User blog:Tama 92/Thoughts on new beta
A few days ago (August 28th), Asobimo quietly re-opened the beta again, with an announcement on their official website and a new application on the play store. Here's the details taken from the official announcement : *Level cap is 55 ; that's not enough to get to second class change (65) but not so far, the first beta opened with a limit cap of 30 at the beginning. The next updates will increase it, and I expect the players to be able to change class by October (or even sooner ?) but it will be a long time until this version will match the japanese one (level cap 250) and/or things will get interesting *More story quests released : I have just finished the 2nd chapter, haven't noticed anything new until now, but well, because there were none before (the app didn't exist), well yes the number is strictly positive. Also, quests reward seem to have slightly changed (more rewards). The tutorial (chapter 0) also disappeared, as the first quest is already the chapter 1. *More sub quests released : I can't say anything as I haven't done a single one... *More weapons and armors released *More skills released *More classes released : the same old three for now, fighters, mages and gunners *Shop testing : the shop is opened and 1500 coins given to each of the old beta players, but a lot of content is still unavailable, only basic content for now. I think Coffee beans, and increase storage are the must-have, and I still have 540 coins in case of something better get released later :) Note that : "Character data are scheduled to be transferred to the official version if there are no critical bugs found during the Beta test period.", that's a good news as it means that the character data will not be deleted at the end of the beta, unlike the first one, and it hints at an eventual promotion to official version As for the game itself, it seems to be slightly easier than what I remember of the first beta ; some monsters have been nerfed, Rigidtail for example can be killed with one "Heat blast" (novice skill) which deals ~80 damage, while I previously noted that it had around 120hp. Leveling is easy, relatively speaking (seeing 20K to the next level is nothing when I had 1,5M to get to next level in the japanese version), so a little farming can help leveling up at around 1 level per 30 minutes if you're at the good places. Also some slight modifications that come from the japanese version, for example the status/status points screens are separated, the character selection menu... generally, the game is better-looking. There are still some bugs too (hey, it's still a beta !), for example in the dialogs where there's no space after the character name, probably because spaces in sentences don't exist in Japanese. They are not disturbing at all, but it is to say that they do exist and will probably be fixed later (I hope so !) Players are generally nice (haven't seen offensive speech), and old beta players are coming again, as well as new players (welcome !) ; old players are generally recognizable because they have long hair. Guilds are reforming again, in a nutshell, Celes Arca is reviving again ! (and I can see it on the wiki too, as I've had less than 100 visits before the 28, and now around 2000) That's all for now, new content will surely come later, so we'll be waiting for it ! tama PS : I'll still play the japanese version, as I've made good friends there and I'm a lot stronger (:p) so expect to see other videos on my Youtube channel ! PPS : Now that the english version is back, would you rather that we focus on the wiki content fixing errors, or on the new content that is expected to come later ? Of course we can do both, but as I'm the only one for now, it'll be a little difficult ; it is a wiki too, so please add anything you want, even the slightest edit can help someone ! Thanks ! PPPS : I reclaimed the original "tama" name (hehe, it's nice to be among the first players), so do poke me if you see me ! ;) PPPPS : Many people ask me how to get a pet : it is not available yet. The story quest to get one is the 7-5 one, that is available at level 90, and it is not available in the in-app shop. Please see the Pet page to get more informations on how to get one and how to use it, but it is not available as of now. Category:Blog posts